deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Chuck the Role Model/Gallery
General Images File:dead rising Chuck the Role Model (3).jpg File:dead rising Chuck the Role Model (5).jpg File:dead rising Chuck the Role Model 2.jpg File:Chuck role model zombie skinny SpecifyZombie 8971800068736514 ZombieVariation 0.png |Zombie in toilet stall Beginning Cutscene Brandon: The movement is growing...soon, we'll all be part of the change. Hey buddy, you ok? Chuck Greene! Wow. Thank you for showing me the way. Now my life has meaning again... align=right } At first I didn't understand what the two of you were up to... What are you talking about? Letting the zombies free... CURE didn't have anything to do with that, and neither did I. First it was horrible, the zombies, the zombies we've been trying to save Killing people, eating people... But then I saw how brilliant the plan is... it's the best way to end the oppression. It's so radical... it's beautiful, man. Please... help me. align=right - } So I'm helping now. I'm a soldier for the cause, man. No! This is not the way to help anyone! Oh, I see. You're losing the courage to finish what you started! align=right } align=right } Well, I have the guts, and I'm taking this thing all the way!! }} Battling Brandon File:dead rising 2 chuck the role model battle justin tv (56).png File:dead rising 2 chuck the role model battle justin tv (55).png File:dead rising 2 chuck the role model battle justin tv (48).png File:dead rising 2 chuck the role model battle justin tv (47).png File:dead rising 2 chuck the role model battle justin tv (46).png File:dead rising 2 chuck the role model battle justin tv (44).png File:dead rising 2 chuck the role model battle justin tv (42).png File:dead rising 2 chuck the role model battle justin tv (32).png File:dead rising 2 chuck the role model battle justin tv (30).png File:dead rising 2 chuck the role model battle justin tv (29).png File:dead rising 2 chuck the role model battle justin tv (27).png File:dead rising 2 chuck the role model battle justin tv (24).png|'Vikki': Yoo hoo, handsome! Can you help a girl out? File:dead rising 2 chuck the role model battle justin tv (23).png File:dead rising 2 chuck the role model battle justin tv (22).png File:dead rising 2 chuck the role model battle justin tv (21).png File:dead rising 2 chuck the role model battle justin tv (20).png File:dead rising 2 chuck the role model battle justin tv (17).png File:dead rising 2 chuck the role model battle justin tv (16).png File:dead rising 2 chuck the role model battle justin tv (14).png File:dead rising 2 chuck the role model battle justin tv (13).png File:dead rising 2 chuck the role model battle justin tv (12).png File:dead rising 2 chuck the role model battle justin tv (11).png File:dead rising 2 chuck the role model battle justin tv (10).png Cutscene: Brandon's suicide File:dead rising 2 chuck the role model battle justin tv (57).png File:dead rising 2 chuck the role model battle justin tv (58).png File:dead rising 2 chuck the role model battle justin tv (59).png File:dead rising 2 chuck the role model battle justin tv (61).png File:dead rising 2 chuck the role model battle justin tv (62).png Escorting Vikki For killing Brandon, there is a "psychopath defeated bonus" of 20,000 Prestige Points. Speak to Vikki. Vikki: Please get me out of here! I want to go somewhere quiet where people aren't messing things up like out here! People suck! Thank you SO much for saving me! He... he told me I was next! I admire a passionate activist, but give me a break! You don't have to worry about him anymore. Come on, I can take you to the Safe House where it's safe. Vikki will immediately join When Vikki joins it is a 10,000 prestige point bonus. All of the urinals and toilet stalls are now save points. Save the game. Give Vikki a weapon. Like all survivors, she will not accept larger weapons like the chainsaw. File:dead rising 2 chuck the role model battle justin tv next (2).png File:dead rising 2 chuck the role model battle justin tv next.png File:dead rising 2 dead rising 2 chuck the role model last try justin tv.png File:vikki 20000 pp escort bonus.png |20,000 escort bonus Vikki Category:Gallery